This is where you belong
by FebruaryNight
Summary: This is where you belong, this is where it's alright. when everything's all wrong together we can make it right. we can make it all right. a reela production


It was a conspiracy.

There always seemed to some god damn conspiracy against her, the bloody wankers.

Neela gave Abby a sharp look, Abby gave a sweet smile and lead her to the bar.

Around the two girls people were melting their bodies into the music.

Music by none other than Ray Barnett.

"I thought he wasn't in the band anymore."

Abby looked up from her drink, a dry martini, she twirled the olive around before the drink was pulled away from her. "Hey! I was drinking that!"

Neela gave her a look. "Okay Neela, I don't know, I guess they sucked with out a front man. Most bands need those, you know? Now give that back."

"You're pregnant. It may stop you from drinking but it will not stop _me_ from killing _you_. Why did you have to bring me here!"

Huffing Abby brushed her bangs from her eyes.

"Does it matter, I mean you and Ray are only _friends_ right?"

"Right."

Abby smirked at her and pulled a neon orange hat out of her bag.

"What are you doing?"

The hat was raised in the air and Abby waved it around until the song stopped.

There was a pause in between the songs and everyone fell quiet.

Ray leaned into the mike and spoke in muddled Punjab

"To my roomie."

Neela's eyes shot up from the two drinks in her hand, nearly dropping them.

Unidentified faces muttered to each other "What?"

The music came on, fast and soft and sincere.

"One shoe hit the ground

I'm waiting for the other to fall

Wounded in this world

I can hear their calls

Said I'm looking for some inspiration

Somewhere to belong

Come to me for comfort"

The smoke machine kicked in, foggy hazes drifting across the stage floor, looking so magical. She had to remind herself it was only steam, vapor. What if someone here had asthma? Closed spaces and fog machines plus asthma could be bad.

"This is where you belong

This is where it's alright

When everything's all wrong

Together we can make it right

We can make it all right"

Eyes focused on the spot just above his shoulder, Neela blinked three times and wiped the tears away from her face. She must have been reacting to that bloody fog machine.

"Oh whyy

The ones who came before me

Left your glass too full

The questions you have inside you

Never answered till

Until we found each other

Found where you belong

Now you've got this promise

Now you've got this song"

She closed her eyes letting the tears collect behind her lids, fading out Abby, the dancing people, the stage, the band and it was just her and Ray. _Her and Ray. _

_Then Michael stepped out of the fog and reached for her. "We're leaving for Georgia."_

_He faded and his mother pushed through reaching out to touch her face. "Live for you."_

Her eyes opened and the tears poured anew. Softly she whispered to herself. "Now I've got this song."

"This is where you belong

This is where it's alright

When everything's all wrong

Oh-no

Together we can make it right"

She felt eyes on her and looked back to see Abby smiling. _Stupid Abby, she's just hormonal from being pregnant. She doesn't know anything, her judgment is clouded. Than why does it feel like she's seeing things clearer than I am?_

The tempo picked up and Rays voice seemed more urgent. It was obvious his heart was in the song, every last piece of it.

"If you're looking for some inspiration

Somewhere to belong

Don't be looking too far

Don't be looking too far"

She met his eyes.

"No I never had an indication

That anything was every wrong

This is where you belong

Oh this is where you belong"

The bartender tapped her shoulder. "You Neela?"

"Mm-hmm" Her eyes locked on Rays.

"This here is for you."

"Mm-hmm."

Getting no real response he shoved it into her hands.

Finally looking down at the soft material she saw the black shirt, the one with the white designs on it and some band name or something. She pulled it on over her head and knew she must look ridiculous. Red dress just barely visible below the hemline of the oversized shirt hanging at her thighs. Eyes sore and makeup smeared.

All of a sudden she wanted to hide where no one could see her.

Because it's not that easy, she's married. Because having a husband meant loyalty. Because he's in Iraq (even though she hated him for going). Because love is about honesty. Because she was in love with Ray.

"And this is where you belong

Oh this is where it's alright

When everything is all wrong

Oh together we can make it right

Oh we can make it right

This is where you belong

Oh this is where it's alright

When everything is all wrong

Together we can make it right

We can make it all right

Oh whyyy

Oh whyyy"

Neela lifted her scotch and soda to her lips letting the burning fluid slide down her thought. Hoping maybe it would burn away these feelings that were making it hard to breathe.

Taking the mike in his hand Ray spoke "To a girl who doesn't know where she belongs." He paused making eye contact with her before turning back to the crowd.

"That's it folks, Goodnight."

The throng of people clapped and cheered as they grabbed coats and bags, leaving the closing club.

Neela twirled on the barstool, round and round until it was stopped and she sat pinned between Ray and the bar. Neither said anything.

"It's complicated."

He pulled her to him.

"This is where you belong

This is where it's alright

When everything's all wrong

Together we can make it right."

He whispered into her hair.

"Together we can make it right." She whispered back earning a laugh from him.

"Come home?"

"Are you using the couch as a clothes hamper? Are their dirty dishes in the sink?"

He looked guilty a moment before dejectedly sighing "yes," kissing her cheek as an after thought.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

**AN: my first reela fic, I don't think I have to great a handle on ray yet. But I'm getting there. I've seen this show three times and I'm in love with ray and neela.**

**Song : belong Artist :deccatree**

**Would anyone be interested in making a video using this song? I would I could.**


End file.
